Transcendencja
by Mexicania i Katara INC
Summary: Metalocalypse. Una trágica historia de amor sobre una chica que encuentra en el amor platónico un impulso a su vida, pese a que la desgracia caiga sobre ella.


_**Parte 1: Afuera en el mundo real**_

Es la primera vez que decides cambiar de rutina, ahora que los dejaron salir temprano de la escuela por una junta de maestros. Pensaste en volver a casa para aislarte del mundo como siempre, más optaste por darle un vuelco a todo eso y conocer lo que te rodea.

Tu madre dice que el mundo es un antro de vicios y pecados, que lo que eres y forma parte de ti ofende a Dios. Así lo has creído todo el tiempo, pero la adolescencia es una etapa en la que muchas cadenas son rotas, en las que se va forjando una voluntad propia. Por eso tal vez ella tiene mucho miedo y reza al Señor más que nunca porque tu alma no se pierda.

Ahora sus peores temores se ven cumplidos cuando alejas tus pasos de la ruta que te lleva a tu prisión sagrada y te internas a la selva de la superficialidad. En un principio sientes un gran temor que te punza poco a poco, pero por extraño que te parezca, se te va pasando. Biyomon, te advierte que no es una buena idea lo que estás haciendo, pero le dices que nomás es por esta vez y que nunca lo volverás a hacer.

Cuando te acostumbras a tu nuevo ambiente, lo consideras extraño pero interesante. Incluso diría que tienes ganas de vivir una gran aventura, pro eso consideras ir al centro comercial, a donde van todos lo chicos de tu edad. Una vez que entras ahí, quedas fascinada con un montón de cosas que nunca habías visto antes.

En ese momento estás indecisa por dónde comenzar, entonces volteas tu vista a una tienda departamental, en verdad no es cualquiera, sino una donde venden cosas de marca. No tienes dinero, pero tienes curiosidad. Sin meditarlo entras al prestigiado negocio y lo primero que haces es ir a la sección de ropa.

Ves cada prenda y te imaginas luciendo como una chica normal. Biyomon, que ha superado su preocupación, dice que te verías muy bien. Te das cuenta que cerca se encuentran las chicas populares de tu escuela, ellas te miran como si fueses un bicho raro, pronto adivinas que están muy dispuestas a darte una paliza porque se están secretando entre sí.

Siempre has sido blanco de muchas burlas y bromas de todos tus compañeros de la escuela, en especial de las populares, ellas han sido abusivas contigo, así que no dudas que te vayan a hacer algo peor estando fuera de la escuela. Te echas a correr, y ellas te persiguen cuales lobos siniestros tras su indefensa presa.

Buscas un lugar donde esconderte, pero sientes que no tienes posibilidad de resguardarte de una segura agresión. Las pierdes un momento, más ellas instantáneamente darán contigo. En ese momento de falsa seguridad hayas una posible salvación.

Te encuentras con un tipo alto, de complexión musculosa. Posee un largo cabello negro como la misma noche, su blanca piel da tonos rosados cual delicado mármol. La expresión de su rostro es severa como la de los solemnes nativos americanos, su mirada penetrante es adornada con dos llamativos jades.

Biyomon te aconseja que no le pidas que te ayude con el problema que tienes encima, pues él no lo va a hacer ya que los asuntos que te puedan acontecer no son de su importancia. Pero en estos segundos angustiantes cualquier tipo de ayuda es necesaria, incluso si viene de alguien que no sea muy solidaria. Así que le dices a tu amiga que nada cuesta hablar con aquel hombre.

Después le ruegas que te esconda, en donde sea pero que lo haga, pues unas chicas están por golpearte. Él sonríe de una manera sarcástica, como si fuese a disfrutar de la desgracia que acaecerá sobre ti. Biyomon comienza a decir que tenía toda la razón, el tipo jamás te va a ayudar, pero mejor decides no rendirte y sigues insistiéndole. Ahora él te está observando de manera diferente.

Pese a que su mirada sigue siendo seria, se alcanza a dislumbrar una pizca de pena en ella, como si le recordase a algo o a alguien. Entonces te dice que te ocultes en un estrecho locker que se encuentra en el interior de un local vacío, a lo que sin vacilar obedeces.

Una vez que estás oculta, la oscuridad te envuelve completamente, sólo escuchas claramente los ruidos del exterior. Oyes cómo tus perseguidoras llegan con el hombre de largo cabello negro, pero no preguntan nada de ti. Te imaginas la escena: Ellas apenas quieren articular la pregunta, pero su presencia imponente no se lo permite, así que dejan de lado el cruel plan.

Al final sólo distingues los pasos que se alejan del área donde estás. Una vez que el sonido vuelve a su armonía normal, sales de tu escondite sólo para encontrarte con que unos cuatros tipos se dirigen hacia dónde está el hombre de largo cabello negro. Entonces sólo optas por esconderte en la esquina del interior del local, pero asomas tu vista para observar el cuadro que a continuación iba a transcurrir.

Los tipos se ponen enfrente del hombre, uno de ellos, de rastras pelirrojas le dice:

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal tu día libre?

— Eh... Algo interesante, — comienza él a decirle a su compañero — fui a comprar unos relojes Relox a la joyería. En un principio pensaba aplastarlos en algún lugar de aquí, pero me encontré con un lugar de lo más metal.

Era un establecimiento donde podías aplastar y destruir todo lo que quisieras, fue muy divertido... Después me topé con una pequeña exposición de mole, por lo que compré 30 kg. Al final, mientras los estaba esperando, conocí a una chica. Parecía muy simpática.

En ese momento los otros tipos miran con recelo a tu salvador, te sientes algo incómoda porque va a hablar acerca de ti. Un chico de cabellera castaña clara le pregunta después de un breve silencio:

— ¿Y era bonita?

— Digamos que sí...

— ¿Llegaron a coger? — cuestiona un joven rubio muy alto.

— Sólo la ayudé a esconderse en aquél locker del local abandonado que está atrás de mí.

— Sexo a escondidas en un lugar público, uno de mis clásicos favoritos. — dice el joven rubio en tono de celebración — Apuesto a que fue oral, ella te lo hacía a ti resguardada por el locker mientras estabas parado.

— ¡Nunca lo hice con ella! — gritó furiosamente el hombre de largo cabello negro — Además era menor de edad.

— Menor de edad, podría acarrearte muchos problemas... Pero no hay problema, Charles te saca fácil.

— ¡No tuve sexo con esa chica!

— Mejor vayamos a ese establecimiento al que fuiste, — interrumpe un tipo de gran cabello afro castaño oscuro con bigote — después podemos ir por un trago.

— Es una muy buena idea. — dice el tipo de las rastras pelirrojas.

— Y sirve que nos platicas de esa lolita del locker con mayor detalle. — propone el alto rubio — A propósito, ¿cómo se llama? Es una curiosidad.

— Nunca me dijo su nombre. — declara a secas el hombre de cabello negro.

Los cinco hombres se alejan de la zona del local donde estás escondida, piensas en decirle al hombre que te salvó tu nombre. Biyomon piensa que no es una buena idea pues es un desconocido cuyas compañías al parecer no son buenas, ya que ellos te tachan de jovencita atrevida, cosas que no es así.

Vuelves a omitir el consejo de tu amiga imaginaria y sales corriendo de tu escondite, lo alcanzas y con voz clara le dices:

— Mi nombre es Anelisse Gorostiza.

Tú y el hombre se miran por un momento que pareciera eterno. Esa eternidad de pronto se vuelve cósmica y en medio de esa cosmicidad, él te toma de la mano. Entonces sientes algo que nunca habías experimentado antes, una sensación de trascendencia.

Por primera vez te percatas de que tiene un valor, que todo lo que te había dicho tu madre acerca de ti era una mentira. El hombre interrumpe tu gran descubrimiento diciéndote:

— Mi nombre es Nathan Explosion. — te suelta de la mano y acto seguido te acaricia la cabeza — Y hazme un favor, la próxima vez cuídate de esas chicas, si.

Nathan Explosion, buen nombre para alguien que dio una gran ayuda, es lo que piensas mientras los ves alejarse de ti hacia sus compañeros. Lo último que escuchas es al joven rubio preguntándole sobre qué chicas te tenías que cuidar. Conforme el grupo se va, la audición es muy difícil de percibir. Pero te imaginas que tu salvador está contando la verdad de lo que pasó, después de eso el joven rubio le dirá que es un imbécil por realizar tan noble acción.

Mientras te diriges a tu hogar, Biyomon te regaña por desviarte del camino y darle tu nombre a un extraño. La ignoras y sonríes, pues hoy consideras que ha sido un gran día.


End file.
